


Their apocolyptic love

by Daryldixon2



Series: Dixon and his girl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl in a relationship, F/M, Gen, Protective Daryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Luciana Grimes us the daughter if Lori and Rick Grimes. Daryl Dixon is the redneck that she befriends. Daryl and Luciana started their relationship. The Grimes approved of it. But one person in the group don't like it. And who is that person? The answer is... Shane Walsh.





	

Luciana Grimes,20, met Daryl Dixon a stubborn hardheaded redneck. 

"Do you want to come belt the fire?" Luciana said. "Nobody will be mean to you. I will make sure of it as well."  
"I've been mean to them." Daryl said.  
"How?" Luciana said. "Hunting for food for the group. Keeping protection. I get that my dad cuffed Merle onto a roof and that you can't find him, but you are a honest smart wonderfully handsome man."  
"Why am I handsome." Daryl said. "I am not handsome. Just some ugly redneck who doesn't deserve to be loved. My dad never loved me."  
"You're not with him anymore." Luciana said. "You're with us. Your dad abused you. I may not understand it but what I do understand is that you had a terrible childhood. If I ever see your dad I will gut him to pieces and feed him to the walkers. I'm your friend. You will learn to be loved. It starts right now."

Luciana kissed his cheek, and he came to the group with her. He sat down next to Luciana and Shane Walsh wasn't liking that but he did nothing about it. Daryl and Luciana friendship started to grow. Rick and Lori Grimes smiled. Their daughter might have found someone that she can be in a relationship with. Daryl knew that they know that something is forming between him and Luciana. He didn't mind it though. He stopped being angry at Rick for cuffing Merle to the roof. Merle was stupid. 

"Luciana give me the fish." Ed asked rudely.  
"Should say please." Daryl said not liking Ed rudeness towards is soon to be girlfriend. "Instead of being rude."  
"I can be rude all I want." Ed said.  
"Hey take the fish." Luciana said. "And if I see you hit Carol, Sophia and anyone in this group I will kill you."  
"You hitting woman?" Shane said.  
"It's not your business." Ed said.  
"Daryl take Luciana and got to your tent." Lori said.

Daryl took Luciana and went to the tent he's now sharing with her. He sat down and Luciana sat down with him.

"My mom knows something is up with us. She can tell." Luciana said.   
"I see it in your dad too." Daryl said.  
"What are we?" Luciana said.  
"I have feelings for you." Daryl said.  
"Me too." Luciana said. "So maybe were in a relationship. You've never been in one have you? I might-"

She was interrupted by Daryl kissing her passionately.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Daryl said.  
"Yes I will." Luciana said.

Daryl hears Lori and Rick come in and they had a huge ass smile plastered on their face.

"Finally!" Rick smiled. "We approve. Knew Luciana will find someone. I'm glad she picked a wonderful man like you. You both will get married. Have little ones if your own. But take it slow first."  
"Daddy we tend to take it slow." Luciana said.

They all called it a night, and Luciana cuddled up to Daryl and they both fell asleep.


End file.
